Come to the Dark Side, Sakura
by AmberFireAngel
Summary: Sasuke realises how much he loves Sakura and takes him back with her to Orochimaru. Will Naruto and Hinata be able to get her back? SasuSaku, NaruHina, KakaAnko and InoSai. PLENTY of lemons coming up so beware rated M. ACCEPTING STAFF FOR MY NEW COMMUNITY- IF YOU WANT TO JOIN JUST PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my BRAND NEW fanfiction which is SasuSaku and NaruHina mainly, but also lots of crime and stuff as well. I've got a flame recently about my story so I'll say this once. IF YOU WILL FLAME DO NOT SAY ANYTHING. **

**ACCEPTING REQUESTS FOR STAFF FOR MY NEW COMMUNITY! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WANT TO JOIN!**

**I'm serious. Otherwise I will PM you a very long and full of swearing message. If you like this, check out The Boy with Red Eyes.**

**If you want to skip to the lemon, go straight to Chapter 2.**

Come to the Dark Side, Sakura

Chapter 1

Sakura was sick of it. Of everything. Of how stupid Konoha was, how stupid her life was, and how stupid Naruto was. Ever since Sasuke left, her whole life had generally turned out shitty,

In the two years Sasuke had been gone, Sakura had grown into a reclusive, cold teenager from the sunny happy little girl she was. Everyone was just so HAPPY. I mean, for God's sake, why couldn't people just stop smiling once in a while? Especially her embarrassing parents, who would probably still turn out giggling if Sakura stabbed herself to death on the living room carpet. Hell yeah, she was emo and she knew it. Her black shorts, her black crop top and black boots all supported that theory.

She missed Sasuke. He was so emo, so cool, so sexy and he didn't even have to try. He was emotionless too. She cried at his knees and he still didn't come back for her. But Sakura dug that vibe. That just made him even cooler. He was the exact opposite of that bastard Naruto. His dumb jokes, perverted actions and general being an idiot made Sakura want to punch him in the face every time she saw his face. What Hinata saw in him, she would never know.

The blonde, cheery boy she had in mind popped up in front of her when she was going to train in the forest.

'Hey Sakura-chan! Do you want to go on a date?'

'No. Fuck off.'

'Pleeeease?'

'Do you want to get punched again? Because I would LOVE to punch you.'

Naruto pouted.

'OK... where are you going anyway? Can I come?'

'I'm going to TRAIN. And I want to TRAIN alone.'

'Fine. I'm going to Ichiraku's.'

So Sakura trained. She took out all her frustration, all her anger about everything and smashed sandbags one by one with her crazy brute strength. Then she ran laps around the forest until she collapsed. While she was sitting down catching her breath, a very familiar deep voice startled her.

'Sakura.'

Wait... Sakura thought. That sounds like Sasuke.

And it was Sasuke. Looking considerably taller, more handsome and more muscular than two years ago.

'Sas-sasuke kun?!'

He walked closer towards her, his eyes glowing Sharingan red. Sakura felt fear and excitement swirl in her stomach, not really knowing which emotion to act upon. She felt herself shake as he looked directly into her eyes.

'Sakura.'

She didn't reply, just staring at him.

'It's been two years, two years of misery and I want you by my side.'

'I thought Itachi was more important than me. And you never liked me anyway.'

'I can't stand it when you're not around me. I thought that you were just a problem, but... I need you. Badly.'

Sakura stepped closer to Sasuke and leaned against his chest.

'Sasuke' she whispered 'what should I do?'

'Come with me' he replied '**come to the Dark Side, Sakura.**'

**Looks like Karin has competition! REVIEW! But nicely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thanks for the reviews and follows. Just a warning.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON. SOME SMUT. IT'S M RATED FOR A REASON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXY STUFF DON'T READ.**

**I'll put a warning just before it starts.**

Chapter 2

Sakura and Sasuke had agreed. She quickly snuck back to her house and grabbed a few things. Then she and Sasuke made their way out of the village.

'This is all so sudden Sasuke-kun... I don't know what to say.'

Sasuke looked at her with a content yet devilish look in his eyes.

'Then don't say anything.' He smirked as he pointed to a secluded spot in the woods.

'We need to camp for the night.'

'OK' Sakura replied 'I'll get some food ready.'

She grilled some fish over a campfire while Sasuke struggled to assemble a tent. Her heart was soaring. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke had come back for her and now they were going to be together. He had become so much more attractive as well. He towered over her at 6'5 and you could easily see the line of a six pack underneath his open white shirt.

Sakura was just relishing the thought of his words '_I need you...badly.'_

She needed him too. And in more ways than one. That hot body wrapped around her...Sakura was going to have a nosebleed there and then. She called out when the food was ready.

Then she noticed that Sasuke was behind her the whole time. Little did she know, he was staring at her ass. Sasuke felt his heart starting to beat faster. He was usually cool, composed and didn't give a shit about a girl. But this girl in particular was waking up that animal inside of him that he never knew existed.

'Sasuke-kun? It's ready.'

'Oh' he didn't take his gaze off her butt 'OK.'

'Do you have any tomatoes?'

'No... sorry.'

He didn't say anything. He just ate the food and tried to resist the urge to jump her there and then. _I should be a gentleman _he thought _I can't do this. She's too innocent._

But soon his devilish thoughts were taking over.

_Fuck this. I want Sakura and I want her now. If I want her by my side forever then I'll have to make my mark today.'_

'Sakura.'

'Yeah?'

**WARNING! The lemon starts now. If you don't want to read it then don't read the rest of this chapter. It's pretty dirty, I warn in advance.**

Sasuke grabbed her hand and took her inside the tent. Sakura's heart started thumping.

'What are you doing Sasuke-kun?'

'This.'

He kissed Sakura slowly at first, but soon his wild side started taking over. He forced his mouth against hers harder and dropped his hands below her waist. He started to rip her dress off.

'Sasuke-kun!'

'I want you Sakura. And I know you want me. As of now, you are mine, understand? So I demand that you do as I wish.'

Sakura had no trouble complying as she softly moaned in agreement. Sasuke took her dress off completely and fell on top of her. Sakura slipped her hands inside his shirt and felt his rock hard abs. She was in heaven. She felt Sasuke's erection on her body as Sakura herself oozed wetness.

'Sasuke-kun, don't we need...protection?'

He pressed his mouth onto her neck and made her shiver.

'If you get pregnant Sakura, I'll be happy. I want you to have my children. And I want a lot of children.'

He took her bra off and caressed her breasts before slowly licking one of them, making her moan loudly.

'Sasuke-kun...'

He slid his hands towards her shorts and tugged them off. He himself dropped the loose trousers he normally wore. He touched her wet folds and placed his tongue inside.

'SASUKE-KUN!' she screamed.

'Sweetheart, the best is yet to come.'

He started to push a finger inside her, making her scream even more pleasure. Then he slotted two inside. Sasuke fekt pleasure as he teased her no end.

'You want the real deal?'

'YES Sasuke now PLEASE NOW!'

'Well I did you a favour. Now do me one. Get down on your knees.'

**OMG that was my first lemon! I hope it was OK. I'll finish it next chapter. Please tell me what you think and I'm sorry if I grossed you out :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I hope you liked it. I know it's a bit rushed, but I try to get the writing to you ASAP and I'm really busy with my GCSEs. This bit has some lemon at the start. **

Chapter 3

**WARNING LEMON. M RATED. Once again if you don't like sex don't read. **

As Sakura ran her tongue around Sasuke's manhood, he couldn't keep his desire just to scream out loud hidden away. All the pleasure Sasuke had given her, Sakura was returning.

'Are you ready?' he whispered into her collarbone.

'Mmm.' She removed her mouth.

As Sasuke thrust into her Sakura screamed, but with pain. Her eyes were wet with tears. It felt like someone ripped into her.

'It's OK, don't worry. The pain will go away. I love you.' He kissed her softly and stroked her short pink tresses.

'Sasuke-kun. I can't believe it. We've been here two hours and we're already having-'

He placed a finger on her mouth and then kissed her again.

'Shhh.' Sasuke whispered into her lips.

He tried again, slowly, making sure he didn't cause her any pain. Sakura moaned, this time with pleasure.

'Again.'

He gradually started thrusting again, faster and faster until Sakura was screaming with orgasm. Soon Sasuke couldn't hold it in either. Wild Sasuke was taking over again, soon he reached breaking point and cummed right into her. She did as well, the both of them surrounded by a wet puddle. He withdrew and came from on top of her to beside her.

'Oh, Sasuke-kun.'

He didn't say anything, only smiling.

**LEMON OVER. Back to normal. **

They both snuggled into the sleeping bag they had bought, her head on his shoulder.

'Sakura.'

'Yes?'

'You know, I'm not a good guy any more.'

'I know Sasuke-kun, but I don't care what you do. I just want you.'

'Tomorrow. You will start working for Orochimaru alongside me.'

'I'm fine with that. Seriously. But will you protect me? I don't want to be part of his experiments.'

Sasuke kissed her adorable forehead and smiled once again.

'I won't let him lay a finger on you. I'm just using him for power, nothing else. I never wanted to leave you.'

'I thought you hated me.'

Sasuke snuggled in closer and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

'I love you more than anything. In fact, sometimes I wonder if killing Itachi is less important than being with you.'

**Back at the village...**

'Where's Sakura, Kizashi? I haven't seen her for hours now.' Sakura's mother was getting concerned. She would usually go out for hours at a time, but always be back in time for dinner. Her noodles lay on the table untouched, her chair empty.

'I don't know Mebuki. Did you ring her?' Her husband seemed equally concerned.

'A couple of times, actually. She's not picking up her cell.'

Two hours passed by. Mebuki started frantically pacing the living room while Kizashi tried to ring her cellphone repeatedly. It was well into the night and they considered going to bed. They were certain she'd show up in the morning. After all Sakura was a Chunin ninja. They both went to bed, but neither of them actually slept, straining their ears to hear if their daughter had sneaked into the front door.

The next morning the two extremely worried parents woke up to find that she had not come.

'We have to do something now Kizashi.' He nodded while he tried to figure out why she'd do this. They were never strict parents, nor did they do anything that Sakura particularly disagreed with. Mebuki contemplated going down to the Academy and asking if she had been sent on any last minute missions.

Then the doorbell rang. They both ran towards it.

It was Kakashi. Looking rather grave.

'I have some news you are not going to like.'

**Hope you liked it. Like I said won't be able to update often :( **


	4. Chapter 4

**I said I wouldn't be able to update often, I'm sorry! **** But I will get these chapters out slowly but surely. KakaAnko lemon coming up!**

Chapter 4

'What do you mean she's run away with Sasuke?!'

Mebuki face was red with anger, confusion and annoyance. She vaguely remembered Sasuke as a moody boy with floppy raven hair that all the girls fawned over. When Sakura was about thirteen or fourteen Sakura would gush about him daily and annoy her parents.

But after a while she stopped. Mebuki never knew why, nor did she bother to find out. He was still in the village, wasn't he? Ever since the ninjas had become older she had lost touch with them and their parents. Hizashi seemed a little confused. Who was Sasuke again?

Kakashi remained as calm and stoic as ever. He always knew that Sakura wasn't able to control her emotions. Her very STRONG emotions over Sasuke. He knew that she would do anything for him. And Kakashi was worried that Sasuke was going to exploit that. Soon that calm exterior was tearing apart. Kakashi knew that he failed with one of his students. But another? This was just insulting. And now there was going to be TWO Leaf Village rogue criminals. Kakashi just knew that Sasuke would include Sakura in his horrible plans.

'You must retrieve them immediately!' Mebuki exclaimed after Kakashi explained how Sasuke left the village. 'I can't stomach the fact that my daughter is alone with that... that CRIMINAL.'

'This is the problem Mrs Haruno. We didn't know where Sasuke was. And we don't know where they are now. They only reason we know Sasuke ran away with Sakura is because someone saw them um, having sex.'

Now it was Hizashi's turn to shout.

'THAT PERVERTED BASTARD! I WILL FUCKING WRING HIS THROAT AND PULL OUT HIS CHICKEN ASS HAIR!'

'Calm down Hizashi! Sakura IS of age.'

'Yeah, but doing it in a forest?!'

'I'm more concerned about Sakura's wellbeing Hizashi.' Then all of a sudden, Mebuki grew teary. 'Please bring our daughter back, Kakashi. She's our only child.'

Kakashi's heart softened at the sight of the desperate parents. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love. Like Anko. When she ran away to Orochimaru, his dreams with his childhood sweetheart seemed shattered. She was back now, but Kakashi just found it too hard to pursue his romantic interest. Besides, everyone knew Anko had a secret crush on Orochimaru.

'All right then. I guess Naruto has a long mission ahead of him.'

Kakashi walked to the ramen shop to get something to eat, when a familiar pretty girl with purple hair was there busy eating away.

'A-Anko.' He stumbled and blushed behind his black mask when he realised that the girl that used to be his everything was sitting next to him.'

'Kakashi. Hey!' She smiled at him with those golden brown eyes that made Kakashi's heart flutter. 'How's it going?'

'Not well. Sakura's run away.'

'Awww. Seems horrible. Let's have a drink, hmm?' She topped his glass up with very strong alcoholic sake.

Sasuke and Sakura had finally reached Orochimaru's lair.

'Well' Sasuke looked at her expectantly 'this is it.' He grasped her hand firmly.

'I'll love you anywhere Sasuke-kun' Sakura gushed as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Then a girl with spiky red hair, glasses and slutty clothes walked by.

'Oh Sasuke you're back. Wait. Who the HELL is this ugly pink headed girl?!'

The war between Sakura and Karin started.

End of chapter.

**KakaAnko lemon NEXT chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Not many reviews, but follows and faves! XD Happy. KakaAnko LEMON in this one! I'll put a warning before the lemon.**

'The name's Sakura' she bitterly replied. 'Who are you, miniskirt?'

'Oh shut up Ugly.' Karin retorted. 'I'm Karin. THE Karin Uzumaki.'

Both glared at each other. Sasuke sighed held his head in his hands. He couldn't stand Karin. He made that very clear. But Karin wouldn't forget that one time sex they both had when they were drunk. He woke up next to her naked and regretted everything.

He just hoped Karin didn't tell Sakura about that. He loved her, and he didn't want anything to ruin that. Not even a stupid one night stand.

'Karin, don't be mean to Sakura.'

'Come ON Sasuke, what is she even doing here? What use is she to you?'

Sakura stood protectively next to Sasuke's muscular arm, clutching it tightly.

'She is of no use to me. I want her here. 'He lightly kissed Sakura on the cheek, making her blush. Maybe this would make Karin back off.

'WHAT?! ARRGH.'

Karin stormed off, annoyed. Sakura smiled triumphantly. But she knew inside that she faced competition. Karin was pretty hot, with a good figure and that flaming red hair. In fact, she was way better looking than Sakura, who was merely average. But maybe the fact that Karin was a total bitch and a complete slut made Sakura much more attractive than Karin in Sasuke's eyes.

'Hey baby!'

A deep masculine voice emerged from behind them. He had silvery blue hair and sexy fangs.

Oh, and he was naked. Like, butt naked. He had just had a bath and couldn't be bothered to put a towel on leaving everything, including his toned six pack, on display. Sakura went bright red when she saw him. She thought he was handsome, even on a par with Sasuke. She didn't look away, lustfully staring at him.

'What the hell are you doing, Suigetsu?!' Sasuke growled. He looked really pissed off.

'Talking to the babe next to you, of course.'

'She happens to be my girlfriend, thank you very much.'

'Not for long.'

This was Sakura's dream come true. Two super hot men were fighting over her! She literally was in heaven right now.

Back at the village, Kakashi and Anko were at his apartment, both very drunk and very ready for some serious sex.

**LEMON starts now. If you don't like sex scenes don't read the rest of this chapter.**

'So what's this game called, Kaka-sensei?' Anko drunkenly drawled on top of him, hands slowly moving from his upper back to his waist and then his butt.

'It's called, do what I say. Now take your clothes off. Quickly.'

'Yes, sensei' Anko giggled as she slipped off her coat and her mesh top, letting her giant breasts bounce out right into Kakashi's face.'

'Take off your mask Kaka' she cooed as she ripped the mask off, exposing Kakashi's handsome features. He tried to cram his mouth onto her breast, gripping her waist and moaning.

His hand escaped to her miniskirt and with one zip it all came down. He laughed inside his head as he knew Anko was the type of woman who wore no underwear. He softly stroked her wet folds and pushed his finger inside causing Anko to scream with delight. It made her even more wet, to the point where she was dripping down her legs. Meanwhile, Anko undid Kakashi's belt and slid down his boxers to reveal his fully erect penis.

She placed her cold palm on it and made him hiss. Then she slowly licked the tip, teasing him and he grunted softly, eventually stuffing it entirely into her mouth. Afterwards she bit his ear and whispered to him.

'You know what next...'

End of chapter.

**I hope you pervs liked the lemon LOL :P Just joking. More coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry again, but I have exams all week :/ *pressures of high school*... There's lemon in the first bit, so I warn you readers. I also start to develop NaruHina in this chapter (yay!)**

Chapter 6

Kakashi was panting heavily, gripping on to Anko's ample breasts so hard it left raw red marks. His manhood was burning like it was on fire. He slowly slid inside her, letting Anko groan softly. He started to thrust harder, both of them screaming out in pleasure.

'Anko I'm going to-'

'SO AM I!'

And they both came at the same time, all over each other. They started giggling drunkenly again.

'My, my you're a dirty little girl aren't you? Let's take a shower.'

Anko nodded excitedly as he scooped her up and they walked towards the cubicle, letting the hot water cleanse their bodies as they French kissed.

**END OF LEMON. You don't have to be grossed out now. :P **

It was getting dark. It had almost been two days since Naruto had seen Sakura. This was so strange...usually he'd at least see her around the village or training with Kakashi. Come to think of it, Kakashi hadn't given him a mission in ages. This was just so strange. He was just sitting in the fields, pondering on life. He did this once in a while. He may seem stupid and tactless, but he was a really thoughtful person.

'N-naruto-kun?' A shy sweet voice stuttered behind him. It was familiar too.

Hinata, Naruto registered. He saw her as a really good friend, who happened to be quite hot at the same time. Naruto loved her violet eyes, creamy pale complexion and long midnight blue hair. And the cute expression on her face just made Naruto want to be fiercely loyal and protective of her even more.

Did he have a crush on her? Naruto didn't know himself. After all, he didn't know her that well. But from the times he had with her, she seemed like a kind, honest and genuine person.

'Hey, Hinata...'

She sat down next to him. She carried a sweet, soft inviting scent.

'What are you doing here?' she inquired.

'Oh, I just sit here sometimes. Hey, have you seen Sakura around?'

Hinata's face fell. She knew that Sakura was his team mate, but did he seriously have to think about her all the time? She didn't hate Sakura, in fact they were good friends, but she did hate the fact that Naruto maybe thought about her a little too much.

'I haven't, no. But I did see Kakashi.'

Naruto perked up, 'Really?! Where?'

'Umm...' Hinata blushed 'getting drunk and making out with Anko.'

Naruto started blushing too, before bursting into laughter.

'Typical Kakashi! What a pervert!'

Hinata just laughed, staring at his pretty blue eyes.

Naruto suddenly changed tone.

'The stars are beautiful aren't they, Hinata?' he admired, as he casually slipped an arm around Hinata.

THUMP!

**No prizes for guessing Hinata fainted(!) Hope you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**YES I KNOW it's been ages. I'm not gonna lie, this isn't a story that will be updated that quickly. But I promise I'll finish it. I started it and I'll finish it. More NaruHina, and then a bit of SasuSaku at the end.**

'Eh?! Hinata? Hinata? Oh fuck. Not again.'

The Hyuuga girl was a flattering shade of cherry pink as she lay limply in Naruto's lap, her purplish blue hair fanned out. Naruto couldn't help getting a tingly feeling in his stomach. He'd only casually put an arm around her but the fact that she was so happy about it, Naruto found... kind of cute.

He just smiled and, gently stroking her silky hair, patiently waited for her to wake up. Naruto felt a strong bond with her. They both shared the same values, the same nindo, they both had the same kind and willing urge to help others. He was reminded of his fury when Neji tried to hurt her. God, he hated him SO much when he tried that. He stared and admired the art of Hinata's body; the long eyelashes framing those mystic violet-white eyes, the cute snub nose, the rose cheeks, and her beauty of her figure. Hinata was very small at 5'2, not tall and skinny like Sakura or Ino, which was unfortunate for Hinata as most shinobi for example Sasuke liked tall, thin women, the models they saw in magazines.

Naruto loved Hinata's petite curvy figure. The chest was erm, quite large to say the least, the waist nipped in and the butt was nice and perky. Why did girls long to be skinny when they could have bodies as beautiful as Hinata's?

As Naruto zoned out, a familiar masked figure with spiky grey hair emerged.

'Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto stood up, with a mischevious grin on his face. 'Had fun?'

'What do you mean?'

'You know full well what I mean, you pervert.'

Kakashi hid his blush beneath his mask. He was glad that Naruto wasn't able to see it. He had sobered up and gotten into work mode. As pleasurable as the last few hours were, it was the last thing on his mind. Sakura was of main importance now. One team member, now the other?!

Hinata's white pupils shone as she slowly awoke.

'N-naruto kun?' as she regained her senses she also acknowledged Kakashi's presence. She sat bolt upright, brushing herself off, embarrassed to be seen in Naruto's lap, while secretly elated.

'Sakura's gone, with Sasuke. We need to find her, before she gets harmed or hurt.' Kakashi blurted out everything in one sentence.

'WHAT?! Oh shit. We have to find her!' Naruto's face was an expression of true concern. Hinata was worried about her friend, but once again distraught at Naruto's feelings for Sakura.

'But I can't come with you... I need to be here for the Chunin exams. You have to take someone else.' Kakashi explained.

Naruto gave Hinata that sweet smile and grasped her hand firmly.

'Will you help me Hinata?'

'O-of course! Should we bring Kiba? He's good at sensing people's smell and finding them.'

'OK. Pack your bags then...'

Orochimaru sat in his lair with his snakes slithering around him. He was admiring this girl Sasuke had brought with him. My, she was certainly a beauty. Her pale smooth neck just gave him the shivers. He might accidently lock himself in a room with her soon...

**Warning attempted sex scene next chapter OroSaku (ew) but it doesn't actually happen. Review, as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'm ill at the moment.. so what better time to write some good ol' FanFiction? Nasty un- consensual attempted secccccsual relations so don't like, don't read. Don't like reading sex then GTFO because this story is NOT for you :P There are some yaoi thoughts in here since Oro is Bi. This is where the crime part of the story starts to develop.**

Sakura and Sasuke grasped each other's hands, nervously awaiting Orochimaru's verdict. He worked in secret, so he HATED outsiders knowing about the lair. But this girl was quite a looker, and looked like she could keep her mouth shut. Oh my... he could MANY things to HER.

But damn, she was that Sasuke's girlfriend wasn't she? Sasuke was quite attractive too- Orochimaru being bisexual, he enjoyed both sides of the spectrum. He remembered the good times he had with Sasuke- when he stopped being an immature pre pubescent boy (**I'm not making Orochimaru a paedophile OK?! A perve, but not a paedo.**) and became the stunning young man he was – flawless skin, a beautiful chiselled body, and those mysterious dark eyes.

Sasuke shuddered as he recalled memories of Orochimaru's scaly tongue running down his neck, his suggestive manner and the things he demanded. Because Orochimaru was his teacher, he had to follow his dirty wishes. Which included blow jobs, receiving buttfucks and basically being a sex doll for whatever Oro willed. Hopefully, now that he had Sakura, maybe Orochimaru would get the hint that Sasuke was straight. 100% straight. _Or is he? _

'Yes, she can stay.'

Sakura squeezed his hand in delight. Sasuke smiled inwardly, but still felt sick at the thought of Orochimaru's previous sexual exploits.

'But she has to earn it. For instance, tomorrow we are leaving on a mission. To the Mist Village.'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

'For what?'

'To assassinate the Mizukage. She's just hindering my goals. It's very annoying.'

Sakura gulped and nodded. Killing? She knew that life as a rogue with Sasuke and working for an international criminal wasn't going to be a picnic, but she had never murdered anyone before. This was an entirely different situation from the happy jolly life of Konoha, where everything was bathed in a light of innocence.

But underneath that fear was awakening a feeling inside her. The joy of doing something bad. The pleasure of a crime. When she was fucking Sasuke she knew that she shouldn't be doing it. But hell, she did it anyway. The Leaf Village and all its sickening joy made Sakura want to hurl.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked out, he took her into a corner and whispered in her ear.

'You know things will be different now, hn?' He huskily enquired, breathing onto her neck.

'Of course Sasuke-kun, but I'm ready.'

His onyx black eyes bore into her for a second, before engaging into a long, slow passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining.

'I'm going to take a shower now, Sasuke.'

'Hn.' He nodded and went out to train. He just hoped Karin wasn't in the training grounds. Sasuke walked over to the punching bag to find a very loud, annoying red head and a sulky Suigetsu already there.

God fucking damn it, he thought to himself.

Sakura slipped her clothes off, her shorts, her top and her lingerie. She was quite unfamiliar with the surroundings, so it took her a while to set the shower up. But once it was ready, she enjoyed the spray of hot water purify her skin and make her feel warm inside.

'Enjoying yourself Sakura?'

Sakura was shocked. Who could that be? She nervously turned around to find a thin pale snake-like figure with black hair in the shower with her.

It was Orochimaru.

And he was naked.

'OROCHIMARU-SAN?!'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**InoSai fans... your fix starts this chapter, with a lemon probably in the next few chapters (this story has a LOT of lemons, it will be lemons throughout and although there are two main pairings there are other pairings as well) STARTS WITH A SEXY SCENE so don't like don't read.**

The gaunt, evil man stared at her with a gaze of uncontrollable wicked lust. As soon as he overheard that the girl was going to take a shower he knew what to do. As he gawked at her stripping he marvelled at her body. Sure, she wasn't that developed in her breast area and she was quite skinny, but her long lithe limbs and her slender back turned Orochimaru right on.

Sakura immediately covered herself up with her hands. What was he doing here? And why did he have that look on his face? Seeing an old man... all in the nude... it made her feel sick. She wanted to run away. As she slowly backed away from him a black mamba slithered towards her, biting her ankle so that she collapsed to the ground, paralysed with poison. Trembling, she curled into a ball as Orochimaru stepped further towards her, her green eyes close to tears.

'What do you want?!'

Orochimaru smiled and placed his dry snaky lips on hers as she struggled to push him away.

'You.'

With the part of her body that wasn't consumed with poison, she angrily hurtled her fist towards his face.

'Stay away from me, you bastard!'

'So that's how you want to play it? Are you actually serious, you stupid girl? I have more power in one finger than you have in your whole body. Now shut up!' He rammed both her wrists against the wall and used his power to drain the chakra from her body. She started screaming.

Meanwhile- Karin was stripping in the middle of the changing ground. She thought, despite it being in the middle of November and freezing cold, that she had to wear only her thong and her bra in public. And conveniently, right in front of Sasuke. Suigetsu was off chatting up some of the native whores (aka Orochimaru's 'dancers') while Sasuke tried his best to ignore Karin's awesome body and actually train.

'Sasuke... SASUKE does my hair look okay?'

Sasuke ignored her.

'SASUKE SASUKE guess what bra size I am?'

Sasuke ignored her.

'SASUKE-KUUUUN! Do you want to SEE what's underneath this thong?'

Sasuke had had enough. Pissed off, he cut his training short and hastily walked inside, only to hear someone screaming. He soon recognised it was Sakura.

'Sakura!' he exclaimed. What was happening? Where could she be? Then he remembered that she said she wanted to take a shower. Rushing to the bathroom he saw a sight that angered him enough to douse Orochimaru with black flames.

'Stay away from her you fucking cunt!'

He immediately released his grasp on her as he avoided the flames.

'You're my sensei, but you have no right to violate Sakura!'

Orochimaru didn't say anything but he slowly walked away. Sasuke rushed to Sakura's bleeding ankle and tried to heal it using his chakra.

'Maybe this was a bad idea... I'm sorry Sakura.'

'It's fine, but just don't ever leave me alone with Orochimaru, OK?'

'I won't, I promise.'

Back at the Leaf Village, Ino arranged the flower display for the window in her parent's shop with boredom. She wouldn't be able to go on missions for a while- Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru had gone to find Sakura. Oh, how Ino envied Sakura! Alone with Sasuke... lucky bitch. Ino pondered memories of the Chuunin exams with both delight and disdain. She would be thinking about memories a lot probably, since she was bored out her mind, with no one to listen to except her parents.

The bell on the door rung as it opened. A customer. Great, probably a guy wanting to buy flowers for his precious girlfriend. Ino wasn't what you'd call a slut- but there was a phase in her life where she had a new boyfriend every week. Now, she just couldn't be bothered. She walked to the counter and saw a very familiar, handsome boy.

Sai- a guy she had flirted with, but never really pursued in dating. He was tall and had slim physique, with inky back hair that completely his fair, almost white skin. He had a sketch pad in his hand, and a pen poised, ready to dip in ink.

'Ino, would you like to be my model?'

**I hope this is good. I have lots of time right now, which is the justification for the lot of updates. Review! Please. If you like it, drop a line. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Guys, if you like this story, check out Mistakes and Meaningless Love. WOOHOO Chapter 10! A milestone! I wish to work my way up the FanFiction world. c:**

'Umm... OK. I guess it beats flower arranging!' Ino laughed. This was literally a life saver. She didn't want she would do if she had to look at another vase of chrysanthemums again. She inwardly blushed as the handsome boy arranged his palette, easel and other equipment.

'Er, Sai-kun?'

'Yeah?' He replied, without looking up.

'Why did you choose me to paint?'

'Well, as inspiration for my latest piece, I needed a female model. Usually I would ask Sakura, but she's gone. I thought that I should ask you, since we haven't spoken in such a long time.'

Ino found his calm, emotionless tone almost relaxing. It made a difference from the pointless yelling Naruto did all the time, or Shikamaru's constant moaning. In fact, his cool collected demeanour almost reminded him of a boy she knew. A raven haired boy. A boy that she spent most of her preteen life fangirling over.

Sasuke.

She tried to forget the name, and focus on the attractive guy in front of her. She smiled broadly, looking deep into his inky black eyes. Ino then sat at the table striking a pose. And as she observed Sai carefully craft the sketch, Ino realised she'd fallen in love YET AGAIN. She was almost exasperated at the amount of times she had crushes on boys. Konoha had almost given her an infamous reputation for falling for boys.

And the fact that she had dated 68 shinobi REALLY did not help her cause. She wondered there had been any shinobi she actually hadn't dated. She even went out with Shino once. Ino shuddered at the thought.

She decided to ask Sai if he still had a girlfriend. Ino didn't really know him that well, but apparently he was going out with someone.

'Sai-kun, are you still single?'

'Well' he replied. 'As of yesterday, I guess I am. Tenten-san broke it off with me because she likes Neji now.'

Inwardly cheering, Ino fluttered her eyelashes and started to prove what she was infamous for, as she shamelessly flirted.

'Hyuuga household. What is it?' The Hyuuga mansion had been disturbed by someone who was constantly ringing the bell. Normal people would do it once. This person was ringing it like he wanted to break it. Hiashi sighed as he stopped halfway through a lesson training Hanabi.

'One minute, Hanabi.' He placed the kunai on the floor and ambled to the door, pissed off as hell.

He looked down to find a grinning blonde boy messily packed with suspiciously-full bags. Hiashi recognised him as the Nine-Tails child. He used to tell Hinata to stay away from him, but since he saved the village from Pein, he thought of him as a boy who was rather decent.

'Hyuuga-sama!' Naruto bowed respectfully 'is Hinata-chan ready to go on the mission?'

Hinata-_chan_?! Hiashi thought to himself. They must be close then.

'Hinata never told me about a mission.'

'She probably didn't have time. She only found out three hours ago.'

'Well, alright then. Go up to her room.'

Hinata was busy packing. She was so excited. Her first mission with Naruto! They had always had their moments together but she had never had an actual mission with him. This was a chance to get close with Naruto. She deliberated so carefully over what she should wear. Hinata had never really cared about her appearance, but she found herself constantly dumping clothes on the ground as she felt they weren't good enough to wear. She wanted to look her best.

Hinata held up a pale blue skirt as she inspected it, dismissing it straight away.

'Naruto-kun wouldn't like this!' she exclaimed out loud.

'Yes I would!' a voice shouted behind her as she jumped in fright. The very blonde boy that she had in question was right behind her.

'AAAAH?! Naruto-kun?! Ano...' She flushed bright red as she turned away quickly.

'Oh sorry Hinata... did I scare you?'

Hinata just stared at the floor in embarrassing horror.

_WHY?!_

**Here is my shit writing which probably hurts your eyes to read. R and R anyway please, no flames, you can criticise me but no flames.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews guys ( ^_^ ) and if you like my story and you follow it, please drop a line in the review box. I want to make my writing better so that you guys enjoy it. BTW this fanfiction is going to be an on-going long one, probably about 100 chapters. Very cute NaruHina kiss/cuddle scene coming, possibly a lemon in the coming chapters.**

'I know that I'm handsome Hinata-chan, but you seriously don't have to try that hard for me!' Naruto laughed, secretly flattered that Hinata was getting worked up over him. He found it cute, he found it lovable, and he found it somewhat, familiar?

He remembered when he used to have a crush on Sakura. He did everything to try and impress her, going so far as to transforming into Sasuke just to get a kiss from her. But then he realised it was just a crush. He didn't love her, he didn't understand her the way that Sasuke understood Sakura. And he saw a bond between those two, a bond that him and Sakura could never have.

But then he realised that there was a girl who cared for him. A shy, sweet pretty girl called Hinata. No matter what he did and how many fucking dumbass things he had done Hinata never mocked him. She admired him and cared about him.

And deep down, Naruto realised, that really they were the same person. They had the same hopes and fears and dreams and they both longed to be accepted.

'Y-you're very handsome, Naruto-kun.' Hinata stammered, blushing profusely, avoiding eye contact as she zipped up her suitcase. And it was true. Hinata loved Naruto for the person that he was, but his floppy blonde hair, beautiful eyes and athletic physique just made him even more desirable. She knew that it would be a while before she would confess her love, but she should start by complimenting him.

And before she knew it, she felt Naruto gently touching her smooth elbow, resting his head on her shoulder as his hands slowly slid down the skin of her arm and his fingers intertwined with hers, the rough manly hands connecting with her small delicate ones. He felt her skin heating up as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

This is a dream, she thought to herself. This has to be a dream. The man (well, almost man) that she had longed to be with since she was a child was holding her hands. She felt his rock hard chest behind her back, and she felt protected as Naruto's thick muscular arms pressed against hers. And as Naruto's face nuzzled into her neck, she heard his words of love for the first time.

'So are you Hinata-chan. You're beautiful. You're beautiful on the inside and the outside. And you don't deserve to be treated the way you are, because you're not second best. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. Now turn around, so I can give you a proper hug.'

His eyes shone bright azure blue as Hinata turned around, her moonlight pupils gazing up at him with astonishment, disbelief and delight. She had always loved Naruto, but she didn't think that she could be any more in love with him than she was right now. She tiptoed so she could reach Naruto's height, wrapping her arms around his neck as he gently caressed her waist. Hinata could sense the musky smell of his aftershave as she buried her face deeper into his chest. They stayed like that for five minutes, treasuring every moment. And as they pulled away, they stared into each other's face with intensity.

Without a moment's hesitation, they kissed each other tenderly on the lips, so lost in the moment and they forgot where the they were, what they were doing. It just felt so right. And as they went on the kissing became more passionate and intense, Naruto lifting Hinata from the ground as she climbed atop his body.

Then a shrill, cheesy ringtone erupted from Naruto's cellphone, reminding him that he was on Earth and not in Hinata heaven.

'What the fuck, man!' Naruto groaned dazed as he gently lowered Hinata down and answered.

'Shika? Yeah? Yeah, I know we're coming in a minute. No I WAS NOT making out with Hinata. You're so full of shit!' Naruto lied, blushing. 'Yeah, alright see ya.'

He smiled at her

'Let's go then!'

**I love a good Naa**


End file.
